


Voler son coeur

by mapleprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Criminal AU, M/M, Police, Police AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Entre un voleur qu'il pourchasse incessamment depuis 3 ans et un voisin plus qu'envahissant, la vie de l'inspecteur Kageyama est pour le moins mouvementée.





	1. Si près du but

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/gifts).



> Hello !
> 
> Voici donc un petit AU en co-création avec Somnis, dans lequel notre cher Kageyama est un inspecteur de police hors pair chargé d'appréhender un mystérieux cambrioleur, tout en devant gérer un voisin très envahissant du nom d'Oikawa. Mais il ignore que ces deux épines dans son pied ne font qu'une...  
> Nous sommes donc toutes les deux parties sur cette idée et avons chacune écrit une histoire avec ce même thème !  
> J'espère que ma version vous plaira :D en tout cas j'ai hâte de lire celle de Somnis (qui a d'ailleurs trouvé un super titre pour ces deux fics !)
> 
> Enjoy !

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! »

« Espérons… »

« Il faut y croire ! »

L'inspecteur Tobio Kageyama jeta un regard désabusé à son partenaire de toujours, Shōyō Hinata. À proprement parler, Hinata était sous ses ordres ; mais avant que Kageyama ne soit promu - à sa plus grande joie ou à son plus grand malheur, il ne savait plus vraiment - le petit policier et lui avaient formé un duo redoutable d'enquêteurs. Et bien que Shōyō soit particulièrement doué pour l'énerver, Kageyama était content d'avoir celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami dans son équipe ; malgré ses maladresses, Hinata était un très bon agent, doté de réflexes surhumains et d'une motivation à toute épreuve.

Et, surtout, Hinata savait l'encourager lorsque Tobio avait un coup de blues. En effet, cela faisait bientôt trois ans que son équipe avait commencé à enquêter sur un mystérieux cambrioleur dont personne ne connaissait le visage et qui répondait au seul pseudonyme de « Fantôme Etincelant ». Un tel nom pouvait sembler stupide au vu du talent incroyable du criminel pour l'évasion et l'infiltration, mais il lui correspondait étrangement bien, au vu de ses habits ressemblant plus à des costumes de scène et de son amour pour la mise en scène ainsi que son désir d'attirer l'attention.

En effet, et c'était cela qui enrageait le plus Kageyama, le Fantôme avait tendance à annoncer ses prochains méfaits au moyen de cartons d'invitations en bristol blanc aux lisérés dorés envoyés aux commissariats des villes où il allait sévir vingt-quatre heures à l'avance, poussant parfois la provocation jusqu'à donner le nom du bâtiment qu'il comptait cibler. Et bien que les policiers se donnent alors un mal fou à renforcer la sécurité des bâtiments potentiellement en danger, voire de la cible avouée du Fantôme, ce dernier parvenait toujours à ses fins, et on ne revoyait jamais les objets qu'il dérobait, joyaux et bijoux précieux comme tableaux et artéfacts anciens.

« Espérons vraiment que cette fois sera la bonne. » grommela Yūtaro Kindaichi en chargeant son arme.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. » essaya de le rassurer Kōshi Sugawara. « Le musée est relativement petit, nous avons plus d'hommes que jamais, et le système de sécurité de cet endroit est le plus performant auquel le Fantôme ait jamais été confronté. »

Kageyama hocha la tête, rassuré par les propos de Sugawara. Ce dernier avait longtemps été pressenti comme candidat idéal pour être nommé à la tête de l'unité en charge de l'appréhension du Fantôme, mais le commissaire Sawamura avait préféré mettre Kageyama à ce poste, préférant le talent du plus jeune des policiers à l'expérience de son aîné. Cela avait flatté autant que gêné Tobio, mais Kōshi ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, et était devenu un des piliers de l'équipe.

Les quatre policiers avaient été chargés de surveiller la salle principale du deuxième étage, où reposait le bien le plus précieux du musée : une magnifique couronne d'or massif, de saphirs et de rubis, datant du XVIIe siècle. L'objet était un travail magnifique d'orfèvrerie et de joaillerie, valant à lui seul une petite fortune.

Les autres membres de l'unité anti-Fantôme étaient dispersés à d'autres endroits du musée ; la sous-unité 2, formée par Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi et Hitoka Yachi veillait devant les différentes entrées, tandis que la sous-unité 3, composée d'Asahi Azumane, Yū Nishinoya, Ryūnosuke Tanaka et Chikara Ennoshita patrouillait au rez-de-chaussée. De leur côté, Kazuhito Narita et Hisashi Kinoshita, constituant la sous-unité 4, surveillaient le reste de l'étage, alors que la dernière sous-unité, comptant Kiyoko Shimizu et Akira Kunimi, était en charge du poste de sécurité et des nombreux écrans leur permettant d'avoir accès à toutes les caméras de surveillance.

« D'après son message, le Fantôme devrait arriver d'ici sept minutes. » rappela Kageyama en consultant sa montre. « Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise, il y a six cambriolages il avait cru drôle d'arriver neuf minutes en avance. »

« Hmm ! » acquiesça Hinata. « Soyons sur nos gardes ! »

Les policiers de la sous-unité 1 se mirent donc aux quatre coins de la salle, leurs champs visuels couvrant parfaitement l'intégralité de la pièce. Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun étant sur le qui-vive, attendant que la grande horloge de la cage d'escaliers sonne vingt-deux heures. Pendant ce temps, les autres petites équipes redoublèrent de concentration afin de ne rien laisser leur échapper. Au vu des talents incroyables de leur adversaire pour pénétrer dans les bastions réputés les plus imprenables, il leur fallait faire preuve d'une prudence extraordinaire.

Mais à vingt-deux heures, rien ne se passa. Dix coups de l'horloge résonnèrent solennellement dans l'enceinte du petit bâtiment, sans que rien ne se produise. Les policiers retinrent tous leur souffle ; le mystérieux criminel les avait habitués à des entrées pour le moins… farfelues (l'une d'entre elle avait par exemple obligé le méticuleux Tsukishima à passer une heure sous la douche après avoir été couvert de mélasse). Mais pour une fois, absolumentrien ne se produisit. Pas d'Ouverture 1812 braillant par les hauts-parleurs du musée, pas d'explosion de confettis, pas de lâcher de rats.

Les quatre membres de la sous-unité 1 échangèrent des regards surpris. En trente-deux mois, le Fantôme n'avait jamais été en retard, et l'hypothèse qui leur vint à tous fut qu'il leur avait menti quant au lieu qu'il comptait attaquer. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, étant donné que le criminel n'avait jamais menti non plus dans ses « invitations » comme il aimait à les appeler.

« Kageyama, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Hinata après quelques minutes. Ils avaient correspondu avec les autres sous-unités, mais aucune n'avait de nouvelle du Fantôme, et aucun objet ne semblait avoir été dérobé.

« Attendons encore, il est très probable qu'il cherche à nous perturber. » grogna Kageyama, furieux car il savait pertinemment que son ennemi jouait avec eux.

« Tu penses ? Parce que- »

Comme pour donner raison à Tobio, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent brusquement. L'inspecteur poussa un juron peu élégant avant de se saisir de son talkie-walkie :

« Shimizu, Kunimi, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quelqu'un a coupé l'électricité. » lui répondit une voix féminine. « Mais ça ne devrait pas être possible, ce n'est faisable que depuis le poste de sécurité et il n'y a personne d'autre que Kunimi et moi ! »

Un bruit de verre brisé attira immédiatement l'attention de l'inspecteur, qui en laissa tomber son appareil de communications. Nul doute que le Fantôme venait de casser la protection entourant la couronne ; mais il faisait tellement sombre que Kageyama ne pouvait même pas distinguer la silhouette du voleur. Et avec ses collègues dans la pièce, il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de faire feu au petit bonheur la chance.

« Rends-toi ! » s'égosilla Hinata, sans aucun effet.

Sugawara eut la présence d'esprit de se saisir de son téléphone portable et d'en utiliser la fonction lampe. Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils ; ce n'était pas règlementaire d'avoir son mobile personnel sur soi, mais si cela leur permettait d'appréhender le voleur, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Kōshi balaya rapidement la pièce au moyen de son faisceau lumineux, finissant enfin par illuminer un bout de tissu argenté.

Les quatre policiers bondirent sur l'occasion, se ruant en direction du tissu brillant. Sugawara passa en premier afin de leur éclairer le passage, braquant le téléphone sur le cambrioleur. Ce dernier se retourna légèrement, et ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir un sourire narquois avant que le Fantôme ne leur lance une petite bombe dessus, qui explosa et répandit un nuage lacrymogène. Trois des agents commencèrent à tousser et pleurer, les rendant incapables de continuer ; mais Kageyama avait prévu un masque anti-gaz lacrymogène, et l'enfila à toute hâte avant d'arracher le téléphone des mains de Sugawara et de se lancer à la poursuite du Fantôme.

Il aurait aimé avertir le reste de son équipe, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer son talkie-walkie après que ce dernier soit tombé au sol. Et hurler ne lui ferait que perdre du temps et du souffle, dont il avait bien besoin s'il comptait tenir le rythme de course effrénée de son adversaire. Ce dernier emprunta les escaliers de secours, laissant la porte de la cage d'escaliers claquer au visage de Tobio ; mais le policier, la rage de vaincre embrasant ses veines, continua à poursuivre l'homme sur lequel il enquêtait depuis près de trois ans. Il n'y avait aucune issue pour le Fantôme ; soit il empruntait la sortie de secours et tombait sur Tsukishima, soit il optait pour le toit. À en croire le son de ses pas, il avait choisi la deuxième option ; avec une haine folle qui coursait dans tout son être, Kageyama se rua au sommet des escaliers, défonçant presque la porte qui se trouvait à leur sommet.

Une fois sur le toit, Tobio ne put empêcher un sourire presque malsain de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Debout, à quelques mètres de lui, le Fantôme semblait un peu paniquer, comme s'il venait de réaliser que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune issue. Immédiatement, le jeune policier braqua son arme sur son adversaire.

« Les mains en l'air ! » hurla-t-il, sa voix légèrement étouffée par son masque. « Lâche la couronne ! »

Le cambrioleur s'exécuta, posant délicatement le précieux objet au sol avant de lever ses mains. Tobio goûta à un plaisir immense ; jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'arrêter le criminel qui lui gâchait la vie et le faisait passer pour un crétin aux yeux de la population depuis trois longues années. Il put remarquer que son ennemi arborait encore un nouvel ensemble, fidèle à son habitude qui consistait à ne jamais porter deux fois la même tenue. Cette fois-ci, il avait opté pour un costume en tissu satiné blanc, rehaussé d'une ample cape argentée à l'extérieur et d'un noir d'encre à l'intérieur. Comme toujours, le Fantôme arborait un chapeau haut-de-forme assorti, ainsi qu'un large loup masquant ses traits.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour quelqu'un mis en joue par un policier, le voleur avait un curieux sourire en coin, et ses yeux sombres semblaient pétiller de malice.

« C'est fini, Fantôme ! » cria Kageyama en s'approchant encore un peu, ne laissant que trois mètres entre eux.

« Joli masque, inspecteur, enfin, pas autant que le mien. Je vois que tu as été prévoyant. »

« Cambriolage cinquante-deux. » grogna le policier. « La bombe lacrymo dans la joaillerie Yahaba. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses affrontements avec son adversaire, Kageyama devenait de plus en plus prévoyant - voir paranoïaque. Et ce soir-là, cela l'avait grandement aidé.

« Aw, tu t'en rappelles, je suis touché ! C'était un de mes meilleurs coups, je dois avouer. Enfin, pas autant que celui de ce soir, mais tout de même ! »

« Tu as échoué, ce soir ! Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit le criminel d'un ton amusé. « Ça reste à voir. »

Brusquement, le cambrioleur masqué passa une main gantée derrière son chapeau. Tobio n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; il s'effondra aussitôt au sol, le corps parcouru de spasmes atroces tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans son être tout entier. Son cerveau agressé par la multitude de stimuli douloureux parvint toutefois à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Fantôme l'avait tasé.

Du coin de l'œil, pleurant de rage et de douleur, Kageyama put voir le criminel s'agenouiller à côté de lui avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux de jais humides de sueur, les caressant moqueusement.

« Désolé, inspecteur, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir derrière les barreaux. À plus tard ! »

Avec un rire digne d'un méchant de film pour enfants, le Fantôme s'empara de la couronne restée au sol avant de se mettre à courir. Impuissant, Kageyama put le voir se jeter du haut du toit, avant d'entendre quelques instants plus tard un bruit de moto vrombissant.

« Non, non, non ! » hurla-t-il mentalement alors que ses convulsions commençaient à se calmer, priant pour que ses coéquipiers chargés de surveiller l'extérieur du bâtiment l'interceptent. Hélas, il entendit la porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment s'ouvrir à grand bruit et la voix de Yamaguchi s'écrier :

« Kageyama ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

Hinata et Sugawara, ayant visiblement récupéré de leur gazage, se précipitèrent sur lui, l'aidant à se relever. À son plus grand désespoir, Tobio constata que la plus grande partie de son équipe était venue à sa rencontre, ce qui signifiait que les chances que quelqu'un se soit lancé à la poursuite du Fantôme étaient maigres.

« Espèces… d'idiots… » souffla-t-il tandis que son visage s'empourprait. « Il s'est… enfui ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il... s'est jeté du haut du… toit… »

« Mais on est trois étages au-dessus du sol ! » contra Hinata. « Il se serait blessé ! »

Pendant que Sugawara vérifiait que leur chef n'avait pas de blessure grave, Nishinoya et Tanaka se ruèrent au bord du toit. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un juron enragé en constatant la même chose : l'un des bacs à ordures situé dans une des ruelles attenantes au bâtiment était grand ouvert, et l'intérieur était tapissé d'un matelas sur lequel reposaient une cape argentée, un loup et un chapeau haut de forme. Personne n'avait pensé à mettre la ruelle sous surveillance ; comme la façade du musée donnant dessus n'avait ni fenêtre ni porte, les policiers n'avaient pas pensé que le Fantôme puisse s'introduire dans le bâtiment par ce côté-là.

« Oh le salaud… » marmonna Nishinoya, autant impressionné qu'écœuré par la manière dont leur ennemi juré s'était enfui. En guise de lot de consolation - ou plutôt de souvenir moqueur - le Fantôme leur avait laissé une partie de son accoutrement ; mais c'était dans ses habitudes, et même les laborantins experts de la police n'avaient jamais rien pu tirer de ces pseudo-indices.

Pendant ce temps, Sugawara et Hinata continuaient à s'affairer autour de Kageyama, s'assurant que malgré l'attaque du voleur le policier allait bien. Mais alors qu'il aidait Tobio à se mettre debout, l'enquêteur roux remarqua quelque chose d'étrange :

« Kageyama, tu as un truc bizarre dans le cou. »

En effet, Kōshi avait retiré la veste épaisse du jeune policier afin de l'examiner, laissant sa nuque apparente, et il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à cet endroit. Shōyō se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arracher une petite pastille noire qui était collée sur la peau ; intrigué, Ennoshita s'approcha, alors que Hinata montrait sa trouvaille aux deux autres limiers.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Un genre d'électrode, on dirait. » s'avança Chikara. « Ce qui expliquerait comment le Fantôme a pu l'électrocuter à distance. »

« Mais ça ne me dit pas comment c'est arrivé là ! » grommela Kageyama, encore vaseux et surtout furieux du désastre qu'avait finalement été ce qu'il avait pensé être un succès triomphant. « Il a pas pu me coller ça lui-même, je m'en serai rendu compte ! »

« C'est curieux, en effet… » fit Sugawara, pensif. « On devrait l'apporter au labo, pour analyse. »

Hinata hocha la tête, et passa un bras de Kageyama autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se tenir debout, tandis que Tanaka et Nishinoya les rejoignirent. La petite équipe poussa un lourd soupir ; une fois de plus, ils avaient échoué à appréhender le Fantôme - qui avait, de surcroît, blessé le responsable de l'unité en charge de son arrestation. Nul doute qu'ils allaient se faire sévèrement réprimander par le commissaire, sans compter la discussion qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir avec le conservateur du musée. Et, bien sûr, ils n'oublièrent pas les journalistes qui se rueraient sans nul doute sur eux dès leur arrivée au commissariat le lendemain pour leur demander des commentaires sur leur nouvelle défaite…

* * *

« Il s'agit donc du soixante-seizième cambriolage du criminel que l'on appelle le Fantôme Étincelant, qui continue ainsi de glisser entre les doigts de la police. Sur place, notre reporter Mika Yamaka. »

Kageyama poussa un grognement à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'exaspération avant d'éteindre sa télévision. Comme prévu, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au commissariat le matin, il avait été pris d'assaut par une bande de journalistes lui posant une multitude de questions à la fois ; lui qui haïssait les interviews et était particulièrement frustré de son nouvel échec avait failli les envoyer paître avec une agressivité non dissimulée, mais heureusement - et il ne pensait pas utiliser un jour cet adverbe en parlant de son collègue - Tsukishima était intervenu, lâchant froidement qu'il y avait peut-être des problèmes plus graves dont ils pouvaient parler qu'un voleur ne s'attaquant qu'aux plus riches et aux musées.

Comme prévu, le commissaire Sawamura avait organisé un petit débriefing de la soirée de la veille. Il avait été moins incisif que l'équipe de Kageyama ne l'avait craint, mais il avait tout de même exprimé son ras-le-bol du manque de résultats quant à l'appréhension du Fantôme - ou, tout du moins, quant à la découverte de son identité réelle.

En effet, jamais les enquêteurs de l'unité dédiée à sa capture n'étaient parvenus à percer ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie du mystère entourant leur adversaire. Malgré tous les vêtements et accessoires que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à laisser derrière lui, les analyses revenaient sans résultats. Le criminel portait également des masques simples mais couvrant efficacement ses traits, rendant impossible toute reconnaissance faciale, malgré la célébrité qu'il avait acquise au fil des années.

Encore un point qui rendait Kageyama furieux. Le Fantôme semblait adorer la popularité dont il jouissait ; en effet, une partie de la population ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses exploits criminels tout en les condamnant, et il avait même un genre de petit fanclub qui guettait ses moindres apparitions et rendait parfois le travail des policiers encore plus compliqué lorsque le lieu du prochain méfait du voleur fuitait. Pour commémorer les deux ans de sa carrière illégale, le Fantôme avait été jusqu'à publier un message crypté dans un journal national pour annoncer son prochain larcin : cambrioler une banque et jeter les billets mal acquis depuis le toit de ladite banque sur la petite foule massée devant le bâtiment pour, selon ses propres termes, « remercier ses adorables admirateurs de leur soutien et de leur affection. »

Ce crime, le numéro cinquante-six, était particulièrement resté en travers de la gorge de Tobio. Récupérer l'argent avait été un cauchemar, sans parler du fait que la petite foule avait rendu impossible toute intervention un peu musclée pour appréhender le Fantôme. De plus, les policiers étaient passés pour une belle bande d'incapables tournée en ridicule devant trois cents personnes.

Le sang bouillant de rage à la simple évocation de ce souvenir, Kageyama vida sa canette de bière d'une traite. À peine l'eut-il reposée sur la table basse que la sonnerie de son appartement retentit ; le policier se tendit un peu, sachant très bien qui pouvait lui rendre visite à vingt-et-une heures passées. Épuisé par le désastre de la veille, et encore un peu amoché par son électrocution surprise, Tobio fut tenté d'ignorer la sonnerie et de prétendre ne pas être là, mais il savait que cela ne découragerait pas son visiteur, qui n'arrêterait pas de sonner tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse. Kageyama se résolut donc à se lever de son canapé et cheminer jusqu'à l'entrée de son petit appartement, ouvrant la porte sur son voisin.

« Bonsoir, Tobio-chan ! » s'exclama son « invité » avec un grand sourire, entrant dans l'appartement dès que Kageyama se fut un peu écarté.

Oikawa Tōru était son voisin depuis quelque temps, un homme de deux ans son aîné qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui sans que Kageyama ne sache trop pourquoi. Oikawa était écrivain, et travaillait depuis chez lui, ce qui lui donnait l'opportunité de se rendre chez Kageyama parfois dès que ce dernier rentrait à la maison. Au début, Kageyama le rembarrait sèchement, n'appréciant pas trop la familiarité dont le brun faisait preuve avec lui ni le petit surnom dont il l'avait affublé ; mais au fil du temps, Oikawa avait su l'amadouer et avait pris l'habitude de s'inviter chez lui quand il en avait envie.

Secrètement, et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais au concerné, ces visites somme toutes envahissantes faisaient un peu de bien à Tobio ; en dehors d'Hinata, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et se retrouvait souvent seul le soir et les week-ends. Bien que Tōru avait quelque chose de parasite dans sa tendance à s'inviter chez l'inspecteur, ce n'était jamais avec de mauvaises intentions.

« Je t'ai apporté des muffins ! » chantonna Oikawa en posant un petit paquet sur la table basse devant le poste de télévision. « J'ai vu aux infos que le Fantôme vous a encore échappé, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un petit remontant. » expliqua le brun en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Merci, Oikawa. » fit Tobio en prenant place à côté de son voisin. L'écrivain avait toujours des petites attentions lorsqu'il apprenait que Kageyama avait encore échoué à capturer son ennemi juré, et Kageyama lui en était reconnaissant.

« Alors, sinon, quoi de neuf ? » s'enquit Oikawa en passant nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules du policier.

Kageyama poussa un soupir en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son aîné. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier était aussi tactile avec tout le monde, mais en tout cas, il se passerait bien de ces familiarités. Lorsque son bras fut repoussé, Oikawa fit une petite moue digne d'une adolescente, avant de se saisir d'un muffin et de le tendre à Kageyama.

« Tiens, Tobio-chan, ils sont à la myrtille. » l'informa-t-il.

Tobio se lécha les lèvres avant de mordre dedans, savourant le moelleux de la pâtisserie. Oikawa était un cuisiner hors pair et, s'il oubliait qu'il semblait tout connaître des goûts de Kageyama sans que l'enquêteur ne les ait jamais mentionnés, Tobio se régalait toujours de ce que son voisin pouvait lui confectionner.

« C'est au goût de sa Majesté ? » plaisanta Oikawa en regardant son hôte engloutir le reste du petit gâteau.

Kageyama lui adressa un regard noir. Au début de sa carrière, ses collègues jaloux de ses extraordinaires capacités de limier lui avaient adressé le surnom de « roi de la scène de crime », au vu de son aisance à reconstituer presque parfaitement un crime aidé du seul examen de la scène et des récits des témoins et suspects. Mais le surnom n'avait rien de flatteur ; il signifiait que Tobio régnait seul, égoïstement, sans laisser à ses collègues la moindre chance d'intervenir voire d'émettre leurs théories. L'usage de ce nom était un peu tombé en désuétude après les débuts de son partenariat avec Hinata, qui l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres ; mais depuis que Kageyama avait été affecté à la tête de l'unité anti-Fantôme, le surnom était revenu avec un sens encore plus moqueur.

L'énigme du Fantôme était la seule que Kageyama était incapable de résoudre, et ce depuis trois longues années ; aussi l'appelait-on le « roi déchu », celui qui semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe et de ses capacités pourtant incroyables d'enquête et de déduction. Il n'était pas rare que, au détour d'un couloir du commissariat, Tobio entende un ancien collègue lui demander moqueusement si son Altesse avançait dans l'enquête, comme pour l'humilier et se venger de ce que Kageyama avait pu leur faire involontairement subir lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » siffla Tobio d'un air menaçant.

« OK, pardon ! » s'excusa Oikawa avec un sourire indiquant qu'il était tout sauf désolé. « Il y a quatre autres muffins en guise d'excuse, j'espère que tu les apprécieras. Bon, je dois y aller. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps mais j'ai des trucs à finir. À plus, Tobio-chan ! »

Avant que Kageyama ne puisse protester, Oikawa lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur le sommet du crâne, faisant furieusement rougir Tobio tout en lui arrachant un grognement protestateur et une grimace. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Tōru jouait avec lui, sans savoir si cela lui plaisait ou l'horripilait.

« Oh, au fait ! » demanda le brun juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, « je pourrais t'emprunter ta douche demain matin ? La mienne ne marche plus et le plombier doit venir dans la semaine… »

« Hein ? »

« Cool, merci ! »

Avant que Kageyama ne puisse répondre, Oikawa referma la porte derrière lui. Avec un soupir, le jeune policier se prit la tête entre les mains.

Entre un voleur insaisissable et un voisin parasite, son quotidien était vraiment trop mouvementé pour lui.


	2. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, on se retrouve cette fois-ci avec l'entrée en scène de 2 nouveaux personnages !  
> Bonne lecture ~~

Le jour suivant, Kageyama fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, il tâtonna dans le noir jusqu’à mettre la main sur l’appareil, dont la lumière dégagée par l’écran l’aveugla. Il mit quelques instants de plus à décrocher, et ce fut d’une voix fort grognonne qu’il répondit à l’appel :

« Allô ? »  
« Tobio-chan ! Je suis devant ta porte, tu peux m’ouvrir s’il te plaît ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à cette question, Kageyama raccrocha au nez d’Oikawa avant d’enfouir sa tête dans l’oreiller et de pousser un énorme soupir. Son cerveau encore engourdi parvint toutefois à raisonner que s’il ne s’exécutait pas, Tōru le harcèlerait jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne lui ouvrir. Kageyama connaissait la détermination à toute épreuve du brun, qui semblait d’autant plus solide lorsqu’il avait décidé d’embêter le policier. Résolu, la lumière lui arrachant une grimace, Tobio jeta un coup d’œil rapide à son téléphone avant de le reposer brutalement sur la table de nuit : quatre heures trente-six du matin.

Avec un bâillement, Tobio se leva de son lit, les yeux mi-clos. Il ne prit même pas la peine d’enfiler ses chaussons, son esprit étant focalisé sur la seule tâche qui comptait : obéir à Oikawa, histoire de s’en débarrasser au plus vite. Ainsi, ce fut dans un état presque second que l’inspecteur traversa le salon avant d’aller ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec un Oikawa en parfaite forme.

« Oh là là, Tobio-chan, tu as une tête de déterré ! » s’amusa-t-il en pénétrant dans l’appartement.  
« La faute à qui ? » grommela le jeune homme, trop fatigué pour lancer un regard assassin à son voisin. « Qu’est ce que tu veux ? »  
« À ton avis ? » demanda Oikawa en brandissant une serviette et une trousse de toilette que Kageyama n’avait même pas remarquées. « Utiliser ta douche ! »  
« À quatre heures du matin ? »  
« Mes journées commencent tôt. » répondit simplement Tōru. « Et si je te dérange, pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas un double de tes clés ? Comme ça la prochaine fois je n’aurai pas à te réveiller ! »

Il fallut à Kageyama le temps que l’écrivain se rende dans la salle de bains pour entièrement saisir le sens des propos de son parasite de voisin. Lorsqu’enfin l’information atteignit pleinement son cerveau, il se rua vers la salle de bains, qui était déjà fermée à clé.

« Comment ça, la prochaine fois ? Je croyais que tu avais appelé un plombier ! »  
« Oui, mais on ne sait jamais, si ça recommence ! » lui répondit Oikawa, obligé de hausser le ton pour couvrir le bruit de la douche. « Ou si j’ai un autre problème ! »

Kageyama prit une grande inspiration. Il était décidément beaucoup trop tôt pour gérer les desiderata d’Oikawa, aussi prit-il la résolution de s’occuper de cela plus tard - si possible, beaucoup plus tard.

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher, tu as l’air épuisé. Ne t’en fais pas, je fermerai la porte derrière moi en partant. »

Ce devait être la première bonne idée que Kageyama avait entendu Oikawa émettre depuis un bon bout de temps, aussi décida-t-il de s’exécuter. Sans prendre la peine d’ajouter une remarque de protestation, qui ne servirait de toute façon pas à grand chose, il repartit dans sa chambre, s’écroula sur le lit et sombra dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le bruit distant de Tōru chantonnant sous la douche.

* * *

Kageyama arriva en retard au commissariat, maudissant Oikawa tout au long de son trajet. Il s’était rapidement rendormi après s’être recouché, mais il n’avait pas entendu son réveil jusqu’à la troisième sonnerie de ce dernier. Maugréant, il s’était précipité en dehors de son lit, prenant une douche express et attrapant une barre de céréales avant de filer au travail.

En se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, il croisa Ennoshita qui l’informa qu’une réunion allait commencer cinq minutes plus tard en présence du commissaire. Kageyama se hâta donc d’enfiler son uniforme avant de se précipiter en salle de réunion, priant pour qu’on ne remarque pas son retard.  
Malheureusement, étant le chef de l’unité anti-Fantôme et le dernier arrivé, tous les yeux se tournèrent sur lui. Tsukishima ne manqua pas de lui adresser un sourire narquois, ce qui ne fit qu’aggraver l’humeur déjà massacrante de Tobio. Après avoir adressé ses excuses à Sawamura, il prit place autour de la table, entre Sugawara et Hinata. Son meilleur ami l’accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, tandis que Kageyama remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré dans la salle qu’ils avaient un invité.

Le jeune inspecteur se retint de pousser un grognement lorsqu’il vit qui était assis en face de lui. Kageyama n’appréciait pas spécialement les membres de la division scientifique du commissariat, qui avaient tendance à tous l’agacer quand ils ne se moquaient pas ouvertement de lui et ses hommes. Mais il avait fallu que, ce jour-là, alors même qu’il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, on lui envoie celui qu’il supportait le moins. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire faussement joyeux, auquel Tobio se garda bien de répondre. Kageyama remarqua d’ailleurs que Tsukishima, assis à côté du scientifique, n’avait pas l’air enchanté de sa position.

« Bien. » commença le commissaire. « Merci à tous d’être venus. Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, mais nos scientifiques ont fait une découverte assez troublante par rapport au cambriolage d’avant-hier. Tendō, si vous voulez bien… »

Daichi se rassit, et se fut au tour de Satori Tendō de se lever. Tout dans son apparence criait « scientifique fou », entre ses cheveux en bataille, ses lourdes cernes, sa blouse blanche tachetée de divers fluides plus ou moins suspicieux et dont les poches débordaient de stylos, pipettes et autres gadgets. Mais malgré des dehors et une personnalité excentriques, Tendō était l’un des éléments les plus brillants du commissariat - et peut-être même de la préfecture.

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, notre équipe travaille en parallèle de nos enquêtes sur un nouveau projet d’arme. En gros, il s’agit d’un Taser de nouvelle génération capable d’électrocuter quelqu’un à distance, à la condition qu’il ait un de ces engins collés dessus. »

Toute l’équipe s’échangea des regards surpris, reconnaissant dans les mots de Tendō ce que le Fantôme avait utilisé contre Kageyama. Le scientifique tira un petit objet de sa poche, qu’il tendit à l’inspecteur.

« Tu reconnais ça ? »

Tobio s’empara de la petite pastille noire. Il n’eut pas besoin de l’examiner longtemps pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait de celle qui avait mystérieusement été collée contre son cou lors de sa confrontation avec son ennemi juré.

« Oui. » marmonna-t-il, commençant à comprendre où Tendō voulait en venir.  
« C’est celle qui a été utilisé contre toi, mais le problème, c’est qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû quitter le labo. »

Tout le monde se regarda à nouveau, saisissant la gravité de la situation. Le Fantôme avait, d’une manière ou d’une autre, réussi à s’infiltrer dans le laboratoire hautement sécurisé de la police, et à dérober un prototype d’une arme inconnue du grand public. Tobio avala difficilement sa salive en réalisant que si le Taser nouvelle génération n’avait pas été à peu près au point, il aurait pu périr électrocuté.

« Quelqu’un s’est donc introduit dans le laboratoire. » résuma le commissaire en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous avez analysé les images des caméras de surveillance ? »  
« Oui. » répondit Tsukishima, l’expert en informatique de l’unité anti-Fantôme. « Entre deux heures six et deux heures trente du matin il y a dix jours, les bandes ont été remplacées par une séquence de quarante-six secondes répétée en boucle, ce qui explique que les hommes du poste de sécurité ne se soient doutés de rien. »  
« De plus, il n’y a eu aucune effraction. » compléta Tendō. « Aucune vitre cassée, aucune porte forcée, aucun verrou crocheté, rien. Comme s’il avait toutes les clefs. »  
« Ce qui est peut-être le cas, non ? » s’alarma Yachi.

Pendant que les policiers commençaient à murmurer entre eux, Kageyama ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’Hinata demeurait étonnement silencieux. C’était une des caractéristiques du roux : quand il se mettait à réfléchir intensément - ce qui lui arrivait rarement - il semblait faire abstraction de tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui pour se focaliser sur les données dont il disposait. Kageyama fonctionnait à peu près de la même manière, aussi comprenait-il l’hyperfocalisation soudaine et un peu effrayante de son coéquipier.

Mais tandis que les autres se demandaient comment diable le Fantôme était parvenu à s’infiltrer dans le commissariat, ce n’était pas cela qui dérangeait le plus Kageyama. Bien sûr, c’était fort alarmant en soi, mais il y avait pis encore, et il ne se priva pas pour faire partager ses réflexions avec le reste de son équipe :

« Comment a-t-il pu savoir que vous travailliez sur ce genre de chose ? »  
« Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas. » proposa Kinoshita après un instant de flottement. « Peut-être qu’il a pris ce qui lui est tombé sous la main ? »  
« Non. » contra Kageyama. « Ce n’est pas le genre du Fantôme que de ne pas avoir de plan précis en tête. Et vu ce que nous a dit Tsukishima, les caméras ont cessé de surveiller le bâtiment pendant vingt-quatre minutes uniquement. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour une opération au petit bonheur la chance, non ? Il savait très bien ce qu’il voulait. Tendō, tous les détails de l’avancement de vos projets sont stockés sur un réseau intranet, non ? »

Le scientifique hocha la tête. Un silence de mort accueillit les déductions de Tobio. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris où il voulait en venir, et ce fut Tanaka qui se décida à énoncer tout haut ce que tout le monde craignait tout bas :

« Tu penses qu’il a pu pirater le réseau du labo ? »  
« Impossible. » contra Satori. « La sécurité a été programmée par Semisemi, autant te dire que c’est inviolable. Et c’est un réseau intranet comme tu l’as dit, il est impossible d’y accéder de l’extérieur. »  
« Trouver la moindre faille dans une protection parfaite, c’est son passe-temps favori. » grogna Kageyama, furieux de ce nouveau coup porté par le criminel. « Il lui aura suffi d’un rien. Et si jamais voler votre projet de Taser n’était qu’un coup d’essai ? Qu’est ce qu’il pourrait faire de plus, avec un accès à votre réseau ? »

Tandis que Tendō essayait vainement d’expliquer qu’Eita Semi était un expert sachant très bien ce qu’il faisait, on toqua timidement à la porte. Sawamura lança un fort « Entrez ! » ; il avait prévenu sa secrétaire qu’il serait dans une réunion de la plus haute importance et qu’il ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Si elle jugeait qu’elle devait interrompre la réunion, alors elle avait une raison grave de le faire.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas sa secrétaire qui pénétra dans la pièce, mais Yūji Terushima, une nouvelle recrue dont la principale occupation au commissariat semblait être de draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Aussi, lorsqu’il vit l’air paniqué du jeune homme qui avait l’habitude d’afficher un sourire charmeur et un regard pétillant, Daichi sentit que le nouveau n’était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

« Il y a un courrier à l’attention de l’inspecteur Kageyama Tobio, à lui remettre de toute urgence. » expliqua-t-il en montrant l’enveloppe qu’il tenait dans les mains, marquée d’un sceau doré.

Le sang de Tobio ne fit qu’un tour. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces enveloppes, pour en avoir reçu plusieurs dizaines ; en un éclair, il se leva de table et se rua aux côtés de Terushima, à qui il arracha pratiquement le courrier des mains. Sawamura, tout aussi nerveux, congédia son subordonné, qui quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

Toute la table demeura interdite jusqu’à ce que Kageyama ouvre l’enveloppe, qui révèlerait sans nul doute le lieu et l’heure de la prochaine intervention du Fantôme. Effectivement, l’inspecteur tira un carton blanc aux liserés dorés de l’enveloppe, et s’empressa de le lire à ses collègues :

«  _Estimés membres de la police de Sendai,_  
J’ai l’honneur de vous convier à mon prochain spectacle, qui aura lieu le vendredi 16 octobre à vingt-et-une heures précises au Palais Floral. Je trouve que La Fête des Nobles est un tableau des plus exquis, et je pense qu’il sera du plus bel effet chez moi ; aussi, c’est avec une impatience non dissimulée que j’attends le 16.  
Espérant vous voir ce soir-là,  
Le Fantôme Étincelant  
PS : j’espère que l’inspecteur Kageyama ne m’en veut pas trop pour la dernière fois. Et j’espère aussi qu’il sera sur son 31 lors de cette nouvelle rencontre ! »

Tobio dut énormément prendre sur lui pour ne pas déchirer le bristol en minuscules confettis. La date du 16 octobre leur donnait une dizaine de jours pour se préparer à un nouveau cambriolage, ce qui était un laps de temps plutôt raisonnable, mais le ton employé par le Fantôme avait, comme à son habitude, horripilé le policier - sans compter les excuses qui n’en étaient pas vraiment, au vu de la propension du voleur à se moquer de Kageyama autant que possible, comme en témoignait la dernière phrase de la missive.

Asahi se risqua à rompre le silence :

« Mais le 16, au Palais Floral, il y a une soirée, non ? »  
« Ah oui, c’est vrai ! » se récria Nishinoya. « Un gala de charité avec pas mal de personnalités ! »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir plaintif, sauf Nishinoya et Hinata qui avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en évoquant cette soirée mondaine. Si le Fantôme comptait agir en public, cela limiterait leurs possibilités d’action, même si cela risquait aussi de rendre sa fuite plus difficile.

« Je comprends mieux son PS. Moi aussi j’aimerais beaucoup voir sa Majesté sur son 31, il y a une couronne d’incluse ? Histoire d’aller avec celle que son Altesse a laissé échapper ? » persifla Kei.  
« La ferme, Tsukishima ! » hurla Kageyama. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu’on lui rappelle son dernier échec, surtout si c’était le blond qui s’en chargeait.  
« Tu es autant responsable que lui, Tsukishima. » gronda Daichi.  
« Arrêtez vos gamineries, on a plus urgent à gérer. » rappela Sugawara.

Ramenés à l’ordre par leurs aînés, les membres de l’unité anti-Fantôme décidèrent de se lancer de ce pas dans l’ébauche d’un plan pour contrecarrer les intentions du criminel.

* * *

 

Avec un petit sourire, Tetsurō Kuroo consulta la page Internet de son compte en banque. Son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’il vit la somme qui avait été transférée dans la nuit : vingt mille yen, pas assez pour attirer l’attention de sa banque mais un confortable bonus comparé à la paye de son job à mi-temps. Il se dit que ce serait enfin l’occasion d’inviter Kenma dans un restaurant sympa ; les deux colocataires ne vivaient pas dans l’abondance au vu des maigres salaires de leurs emplois à mi-temps, leurs études respectives ne leur permettant pas de travailler davantage, et Kuroo aimait bien gâter son meilleur ami. Il craignait un peu que ce dernier ne lui demande d’où venait l’argent ; mais au pire, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs répondrait qu’il provenait d’une commande de dessin. Après tout, Kenma était au courant depuis le lycée qu’il arrivait à son ami de prendre des commandes, souvent bien licencieuses, se servant ainsi de ses talents artistiques pour gagner un peu d’argent de poche.

Bien évidemment, les vingt mille yen ne provenaient pas du tout d’un dessin, mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Kenma, quand bien même le blond décoloré était son meilleur ami.

Tout avait commencé il y a un an, lorsque Kuroo avait décidé de se lancer dans le hacking. C’était à la base une idée de Kōtarō Bokuto, son autre meilleur ami, et Kuroo avait décidé de le rejoindre dans son délire. Comme beaucoup de ses projets, Bokuto avait rapidement abandonné, mais pas Kuroo, qui avait commencé à nourrir pas mal d’intérêt pour le sujet. Très doué, avec une soif de connaissances impossible à étancher et un désir d’être le meilleur, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre un niveau remarquable dans le domaine. Son coup d’éclat avait été de pirater le réseau de son université, le rendant inutilisable pendant deux semaines et retardant les examens d’autant - ce qui les avait bien aidés, Kenma et lui.

Et puis un jour, quatre mois auparavant, il avait reçu un étrange mail, dont l’expéditeur était une adresse formée de chiffres et lettres sans aucun sens. L’objet était « Félicitations ! » ; pensant à un spam, Kuroo l’avait jeté à la corbeille. Mais il avait reçu le même message deux fois le lendemain, puis seize le jour d’après, et cent cinquante-deux le jour suivant, à chaque fois d’une adresse différente. Exaspéré, Tetsurō avait effacé tous ces mails ; mais alors qu’il déplaçait le dernier message dans la corbeille, son ordinateur avait cessé de lui répondre.

Un message s’était alors affiché sur l’écran, en une élégante police noire sur fond blanc :

«  _Cher BlackCat69, ou plutôt Kuroo Tetsurō,_  
_J’ai l’honneur de vous annoncer que je vous ai choisi pour devenir mon apprenti et assistant. En effet, j’ai pu remarquer au cours des derniers mois que vous êtes passé de novice en termes d’informatique et de piratage à un stade d’expert ; ce développement prometteur me fait présager que vous pourriez m’être d’une grande aide. En échange, je vous aiderai à approfondir vos talents et connaissances en la matière, et vous rémunèrerai à l’acte, bien sûr._  
Espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,  
Le Fantôme Étincelant »

Kuroo avait cligné des yeux, abasourdi. Personne n’était censé connaître qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de BlackCat69, il y avait soigneusement veillé ; nul doute que si cet inconnu avait réussi à le démasquer, c’était réellement un as en la matière. Enfin, inconnu, plus ou moins ; Tetsurō avait déjà entendu parler du criminel nommé « Fantôme Étincelant », dont on disait qu’il était capable de mettre en échec n’importe quelle protection, aussi puissante soit-elle. Kuroo se souvenait même que l’un des amis de Kenma, un petit roux fort excité du nom d’Hinata, travaillait dans la police et était souvent confronté audit Fantôme ; mais, secret professionnel oblige, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses enquêtes avec Kozume.

Si c’était vraiment le mystérieux Fantôme qui lui avait écrit, et proposé de devenir son apprenti, alors il n’y avait eu qu’une possibilité aux yeux du jeune homme : accepter. Et c’était ce qu’il s’était empressé de faire, débutant alors un curieux partenariat.

Dans les premiers temps, le criminel avait, comme promis, contribué à sa formation, lui apprenant des choses dont Kuroo ignorait encore tout. Le Fantôme lui avait expliqué que les cibles qu’il visait dorénavant étaient de plus en plus protégées, et qu’il lui était de plus en plus compliqué de pirater les systèmes de sécurité les entourant ; Tetsurō avait cru que le voleur avait besoin d’aide, mais ce n’était pas vraiment le cas. Le rôle de Kuroo serait de pirater les systèmes au moment opportun, selon les instructions compliquées fournies par le Fantôme ; ce dernier était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul quant à la théorie, mais en pratique il fallait gérer un timing compliqué avec la fenêtre qu’il parvenait à arracher au système pour mener à bien ses larcins et agir. Kuroo devait donc s’occuper de désactiver le système à un moment précis, et de surveiller qu’il reste inactif jusqu’à ce que son employeur soir hors de danger. Et à chaque vol réussi, il touchait plusieurs dizaines de milliers de yen, selon la complexité de l’opération.

Ce système convenait très bien à Tetsurō. Il lui était parfois un peu compliqué de s’organiser, entre les cours, son travail et Kenma qui n’hésitait parfois pas à entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper ; mais somme toute, il adorait sa deuxième vie. Pas seulement pour l’argent, même si c’était un bonus fort bienvenu, mais aussi pour la beauté de l’art du hacking et par goût du risque. Le Fantôme lui apprenait toujours de nouvelles choses, lui donnait de nouveaux outils pour forcer des barrières qui lui résistaient ; sans compter la satisfaction qu’il avait à pénétrer dans les systèmes réputés les plus protégés.

Son grand sourire toujours aux lèvres, Kuroo referma la page Internet avant d’envoyer un message à son meilleur ami, lui demandant où cela lui ferait plaisir de sortir ce soir.  


* * *

 

Lorsqu’il franchit le seuil de la porte, Kageyama faillit pousser un cri de surprise ; il y avait quelqu’un d’assis sur son canapé. Épuisé par sa journée, Tobio porta la main à sa ceinture en un réflexe vain ; il y avait un moment qu’il avait retiré son uniforme et, par la même occasion, son arme de service.

« Bonsoir, Tobio-chan ! »

À la fois exaspéré et soulagé, le jeune inspecteur retira ses chaussures avant de s’approcher du canapé, l’air vaguement furieux.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais là, Oikawa ? »  
« Hmm ? Oh, je me suis permis de t’emprunter un double de tes clefs, ce matin. Je voulais te réveiller pour te demander, mais tu avais l’air si paisible quand tu dormais, je n’ai pas osé ! »

Tobio ne pouvait pas dire ce qui l’énerva le plus dans les propos de Tōru ; que son voisin se soit permis de lui voler ses clés, ou qu’il l’ait regardé dormir. En tout cas, il était énervé, et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à l’incruste :

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Depuis quand tu te permets de faire des trucs comme ça ?! Je n’ai rien dit pour la douche, mais là, ça va un peu trop loin ! »  
« Mais, Tobio-chan ! » pleurnicha Oikawa, ne s’attirant aucune sympathie du policier. « Ne le prends pas comme ça, regarde, je t’ai fait des sablés. » tenta-t-il en désignant une assiette de gâteaux posés sur la table basse.

Kageyama regarda les sablés d’un air circonspect. Il était censé être écrivain, mais qu’est ce que Oikawa passait ses journées à faire, exactement ? De la cuisine ? Il lui apportait toujours de la nourriture faite maison - ce que Tobio appréciait beaucoup, tant pour le geste que pour le goût.  
Mais pour une fois, l’inspecteur décida de ne pas se laisser amadouer par la petite attention de son voisin.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Oikawa. C’est grave, de s’introduire chez quelqu’un sans son accord et en son absence. »  
« Quoi, tu vas m’arrêter, monsieur le policier ? » Tōru feignit d’être apeuré, une petite moue faussement implorante sur le visage. « Et puis, j’ai fait ça pour toi. Tu rentres toujours tard le soir, et tu vis seul, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de voir quelqu’un à ton retour. »  
« Tu viens toujours me voir le soir. » contra Tobio, agacé.  
« C’est différent ! Là, j’ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que quelqu’un t’attende, un peu comme une femme au foyer, tu vois ? »  
« Une femme au- »

Kageyama s’étrangla sur le reste des mots, son visage s’empourprant alors que des visions peu appropriées de son voisin uniquement vêtu d’un tablier s’imposant à son esprit. Le plus dérangeant dans tout cela étant que ces images n’étaient pas aussi dérangeantes que Tobio aurait pu le croire, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa gêne intense. ne parut pas comprendre les raisons de l’embarras soudain de son interlocuteur, car il en rajouta innocemment :

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai même préparé le dîner. Il t’attend dans la cuisine. Bon, par contre je ne t’ai pas attendu pour manger, j’avais la dalle… »

Un peu calmé, Tobio jeta un regard noir et confus à Tōru. Ce dernier continuait de le regarder avec un sourire angélique, comme s’il n’avait pas volé les clés de l’appartement de quelqu’un pour ensuite s’introduire dedans et s’y installer à son aise. Mais ce n’est pas comme si Oikawa était quelqu’un de dangereux ; certes, il adorait exaspérer Kageyama, mais était sinon gentil avec lui, plein d’attentions, et lui apportait une compagnie bienvenue.

« Dégage. » finit par marmonner Kageyama en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. Il était fatigué, et tiraillé entre l’envie de vertement réprimander son voisin et celle de tolérer ses actes ; sa décision pourrait attendre le lendemain. Oikawa, lui, dut prendre cela pour une victoire car il se leva joyeusement du canapé avant de s’approcher de Kageyama :

« Tu verras, c’est du curry au porc, je sais que tu adores ça. » fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Oikawa approcha ses lèvres de l’oreille de Tobio pour y glisser : « à te voir aussi stressé par ton boulot, j’aime bien m’occuper de toi… »

Une fois de plus, Kageyama rougit furieusement, se demandant si il avait imaginé le ton sensuel dont Tōru avait usé. Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage ; le brun s’écarta de lui en éclatant de rire, avant de lâcher :

« Si tu voyais ta tête, c’est tellement facile de te faire réagir ! Allez, je me sauve, à demain ! »

Sans laisser à Tobio le temps de protester, comme d’habitude, Oikawa fila hors de l’appartement, l’écho de son rire résonnant encore dans le couloir.  
Lorsqu’il alla s’attabler devant le repas préparé par Tōru - qui, il devait l’avouer, était décidément un vrai cordon bleu - Kageyama avait encore les joues en feu et la tête emplie de questions dont il ne voulait pas connaître les réponses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'y connais rien au hacking, désolée...  
> Aussi appréciez le pseudo de Kuroo svp


End file.
